ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wiggles Movie
The Wiggles Movie is a 1997 Australian children's musical comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox and Gladusaurus Productions. The first theatrical feature-length film starring The Wiggles, it was shown in cinemas in Australia on 18 December 1997, and a day later in North America using a different version. Amateur magician Wally the Great (Tony Harvey) tries to become a better magician by stealing Greg's magic wand but is confronted by Dorothy the Dinosaur, who believes the Wiggles have forgotten her birthday, while in fact, they have been planning a surprise party. Plot Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. He is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burridge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Meanwhile, children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg Page, guitarist Murray Cook, drummer Anthony Field and keyboardist Jeff Fatt, are performing at a nearby school for Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday. Mrs. Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle, causing him to act extremely silly. Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. The two have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. After seeing Henry the Octopus and his Underwater Big Band, they happen upon Brrrrrrrrrr Street where they get frozen; since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse. Meanwhile, the wand is broken to bits after an accident with Wags the Dog and his pups. During the adventures that they have, their friendship grows more and more. When they visit Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, a crew member falls in the water and Wally saves him and is rewarded a medal with a mini feathersword planted on it. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, he makes it. Jimbo the Juggler blocks their way and says that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimbo pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9–9–9. Wally finds his grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Meanwhile, the Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10–9–9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be cancelled and the party begins. Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends have remembered her birthday as the film ends. Cast The Wiggles are: * Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt * Anthony Field * Greg Page Additional cast: * Tony Harvey as Wally the Great * Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur ** Carolyn Ferrie as Dorothy's Voice * Joanne Samuel as Mrs. Bingle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog, Life Saver, Rose Robber * Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus * Paul Field as Wags the Dog (circus scene) * Norry Constantian as Magic Club President * Dale Burridge as Roland the Remarkable * Little Girl with Glasses – Meaghan Woodhouse * Mic Conway as Jimbo the Juggler, Postman * Leanne Halloran as Policeman * Daniel Lack as Young Murray * Eddy Jong as Young Jeff * Justin Woodhouse as Young Anthony * Lachlan McCarthy as Young Greg, Wagettes * Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran as Wagettes * Holly McGlinchy as Ballerina * Cameron Lewis as Male Dancer * Roger Lemke as Alfonso Tiramisu (Tenor) * Luke Field as Ice Cream Boy * Luigi De Luca as Gelati Vendor * Leanne Halloran, Donna Halloran, Edward Rooke as Dancing Magicians * Blake Bowden as Young Boy Pirate Pirates: * Donna Halloran, Cameron Lewis, Craig Henderson, Reem Hanwell, Allissa Russo, Elyssa Dawson, Cie Jai Leggett, Kristen Knox, Michelle Drady, Rhiannah Kitching, Sarah Bowden Mrs. Bingle's Class: * Clare Field, Amy Dunbar, Emma Ryan, Bradley Benson, Sophie Hedrix, Madeleine Hurley, Caitlin Mollica, Sian Ryan, Shanna Curry, Anthony Silvestrini, Cassandra Halloran Puppeteers: * Gavin Salinsbury, Edward Rooke, Sheryl Talmage, Melissa King, David Anthony, Matthew McCoy Production The movie was filmed over five weeks. The budget was estimated to be A$31 million. Release The movie premiered in Australia on 18 December 1997, and in New Zealand in April 1998. North American distribution and changes In search of finding a US distributor, The Wiggles pitched the movie to many major studios such as Columbia Pictures (and its sister studio TriStar Pictures), Universal Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures (through its Family Entertainment label), Paramount Pictures (who would have released it under Nickelodeon Movies), Walt Disney Pictures, and even the US branch of 20th Century Fox, who would ultimately take North American distribution after the other aforementioned studios denied it due to its "silliness". In 2002, the North American rights were transferred to HIT Entertainment, which would then transfer over time to Warner Home Video, NCircle Entertainment, Kaboom! Entertainment, and Kino Lorber, who (except for Warner) would not release the original version of the film. As part of this distribution deal, Fox made many changes to the film to make it marketable to American audiences. These changes were conducted by George Lucas and his studio Lucasfilm, which included replacing the stop motion animation with computer-generated ones (by Industrial Light and Magic (ILM)), updated sound effects (by Skywalker Sound), re-recorded songs to fit the soundtrack versions of said songs, and a musical score by John Williams. Home media Australia The movie was released on VHS by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment in June 1998. It included an introductory message by The Wiggles before the start of the movie. In New Zealand, the movie was released in October. The Australian DVD, released on 12 November 2003, is presented in 1.33:1 format. It features an animated short story "The Lost Joey", and a photo montage presentation. According to Screen Australia, the video release of the movie ranked number 17 in 2011 DVD Sales; 15 in 2010; 11 in 2008; 13 in 2007; and 15 in 2005. Since 2019, the film along with its follow-up, The Wiggles, are available on Disney+ worldwide, as part of Disney's acquisition of Fox, who retained the Australian rights to this film. North America The George Lucas version of The Wiggles Movie ''was released in North America on VHS and DVD on July 7, 1998, by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The DVD contains the teaser and theatrical trailers for the movie, production notes, interviews with the cast and crew, and a sneak peek of ''Ever After. This release eventually went out of print when HIT Entertainment gained home video rights to the original print and released it as Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie ''on February 4, 2003, on DVD and VHS. Reception According to the 2011 documentary ''Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!, there were concerns about the film's profit, as Australian cinemas did not charge children ages three and under. It would eventually make a profit upon its successful home video release. A similar situation happened in North America as their theatres also did not charge children under 3. It ended up being more successful in North America than Australia, and it ended up at #3 at the North American box office, beating Ama and the Mysterious Crystal, but behind Tomorrow Never Dies ''and ''Titanic. Soundtrack Picture Slideshow File:TheWigglesatHoytsCinema.jpg|The Wiggles at Hoyts Cinema File:TheWigglesatHoytsCinema2.jpg|The Wiggles giving thumbs up TheWigglesatTheirMoviePremiere.jpg|The Wiggles at their movie premiere TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. DorothyHoldingSlate.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur holding slate CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture45.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture JeffinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture MurrayinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Murray in promo picture JeffinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff TheWigglesin1997.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture. GreginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Greg with the Box of Mystery. DorothyandGreginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and Greg. Rock-A-ByeYourBear-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" MeaghanWoodhouseinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Meagahan ClareandMeaghan.jpg|Clare and Meaghan DorothyandWallyonBike.jpg|A promo picture of Wally and Dorothy riding on bike. File:TheWigglesMoviePromo103.png|The Wiggles at Sandlot LifesaverinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Lifesaver in promo picture. LifesaverinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture of Lifesaver. Rockin'andaRollin'Sea-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" JacquesandAnthonyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Jacques the Shark. BoomBoom-PromoPicture.jpg|"Boom, Boom" BoomBoom-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry the Octopus dancing. TheUnderwaterBigBandinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.png|The Underwater Big Band. TheUnderwaterBigBandinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|The Underwater Big Band. TheGreenCatfish.jpg|The Green Catfish TheWigglesatSandlot.jpg|The Wiggles at sandlot. Mrs.Bingles'Theme-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mrs. Bingles' Theme". TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles looking for Wags. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg|The Wiggles pointing in promo picture. TheWigglesandPostmanConway.jpg|The Wiggles and the postman. TheOtherWigglesandPostmanConway.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Mic the postman TheWigglesMovie-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture4.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and the Waggettes. TheWagettesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Wagettes tap-dancing. TapWags-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap-dancing. TapWags-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap dancing. Ballerina,Ballerina-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the pier. ThePier.jpg|A promo picture of the pier. DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse door Wigglehouse-Inside.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff's purple armchair TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|"This surprise party was a silly idea!" BabyDorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Baby Dorothy TheLittleWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Little Wiggles TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles looking at picture of Dorothy as baby. JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping. RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp A Stomp. RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp A Stomp. RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp A Stomp. TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony talking to garden gnome in promo picture. TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|"Hello?" TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|"You don't say!" MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff in promo picture. NyaNyaNya-PromoPicture.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" NyaNyaNya-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy dancing to "Nya, Nya, Nya" NyaNyaNya-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ship Dancing. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding on bike. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture8.jpg|A promo picture of Dorothy on bike. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at the entrance of the Magic Club. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture10.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club Judges giving scores. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture11.jpg|Wally performing his magic. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture46.jpg|Dorothy and Wally inside Wigglehouse TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture12.jpg|Jimbo, Cecil and Roland in promo picture. DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy in close-up. WallyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Wally the Great in promo picture. WallyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Wally the Great in close-up Mrs.BingleinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Mrs. Bingle CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture by close-up. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture13.jpg|''"Come on, everybody,"'' TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture15.jpg|''"let's party!"'' Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture.jpg|"Let's Have Party". Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry dancing HenryinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Henry Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture6.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture7.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture8.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Wally Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture11.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture12.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture13.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture40.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture16.jpg|The kids seated TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture17.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car TheWigglesandtheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and the Little Wiggles File:TheWigglesMoviePromo104.png|The Wiggles in the garden File:TheWigglesMoviePromo105.png|Door File:TheWigglesMoviePromo106.png|The Wiggles in the garden DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture41.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and Cecil in promo picture Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture14.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #13 TheWigglesandDorothyin1997.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #2 TheWigglesMovie-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in a Behind-the-Scenes picture. File:The_Cartoon_Wiggles_1997-2000.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Captfeathersword.png|Cartoon sketch of Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles Logo wiggles movie logo.png|Logo TheWigglesOnHill.JPG|The Wiggles on hill. TheWigglesOnHill.jpeg|The Wiggles on hill. TheWigglesandDorothyonHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on hill TheAwakeWigglesAndDorothyOnHill.JPG|The Awake Wiggles and Dorothy on hill. TheWigglesandDorothyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy rolling down the hill File:TheWiggleFriendsandWallytheGreat.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Wally the Great as finger puppets TheWigglesMovie-FingerPuppets.jpg|Finger puppets of Wags, Wally, Captain and Dorothy TheBigRedCarPencilTopper.jpg|The Big Red Car pencil topper TheWigglesMovieT-Shirt.jpg|A Big Red Car T-shirt TheWiggles'NameonMovieAward.jpg|The Wiggles' name on movie award FanmadeMagicCompetitionAd.jpg|Hunteriscool's fanmade Magic Competition poster ad File:TheWigglesMovieBrochure1.png|Brochure File:TheWigglesMovieBrochure2.png|Brochure TheWigglesMovieFilmandScript.jpg|Film and script TheWigglesMovieScript.jpg|Script for the movie. TheWigglesMovieItems.jpg|Items of the movie Greg'sMagicKit.jpg|Greg's magic kit Anthony'sApples.jpg|Anthony's apples Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here Category:Films Category:The Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Movie Category:1990s Category:1997 Category:Gladusaurus Productions Category:20th Century Fox Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Live-action films